


Photocard

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [20]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, lowkey savagery, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae checks eBay to see how much his photocards are worth.





	Photocard

“What are you doing?” Junhong asked, looming over Youngjae’s shoulder as he scrolled through eBay.

“I’m seeing how much my photocards go for.”

“Whoa! That one is 50 dollars!” Junhong exclaimed, pointing at the listing.

“Evidently I signed it.” he crossed his arms pridefully. “Makes the worth go up 10x.”

“There’s another one!” Junhong pointed.

Evidently, there were a total of 3 signed Youngjae cards at 50 bucks a pop. None of the other members’ photocards were that high.

“Fans must think I’m worth it.”

Jongup chimed in. “Yeah. They have you sign their cards so they could make money.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was looking for B.A.P photocards and there was like 3 listings of Youngjae cards for like 50 bucks, signed. His cards were the only listings at this price.


End file.
